March of Luytenburgh
Gold Sovereigns * Silver Groats * Copper Pennies |Row 9 title = Kingdom Allegiance |Row 9 info = Kingdom of Stormwind |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = Thriving |Row 11 title = |Row 11 info = |imagewidth = 300}} The March of Luytenburgh is an estate within the Redridge Mountains of the Kingdom of Stormwind. The surrounding landscape changes as one moves through the March; along the shores of Lake Everstill in the South are wet moors which turn into gradual foothills as one moves North. Similarly, in the West of the March is the dense forest of Oakborough, which rolls into the woodland of the Scapa Hills as one climbs the elevation to the East. In the Spring and Autumn months, the land is prone to intense storms and bouts of rain that can last for weeks on end. The House of Talhoff has ruled the March since the War of Three Hammers, providing an important militarized buffer zone on the Kingdom's Northeastern border, and control over one of the only roads that pass through the Redridge Mountains into the Burning Steppes. Recently, control over the March has been contested by Lord Byron Karstein, Baron of Rockford, who hired the Merry Company of Men, Elves, and Dwarves to stake his claim. This prompted Lord Regis Talhoff, the Marquess of Luytenburgh, to request aid from the King; his own forces --part of the Redridge Brigade-- are deployed to fight the Horde in the North. Subsequently, as the most senior of the units on home rotation, the First Regiment have been sent to quell the situation and return peace to the March. =Holdings of Luytenburgh= Langford The administrative hub of the march, Langford is often seen as the gateway to the rest of the Kingdom due to its placement on the road from Lakeshire. The aptly named Castle Talhoff is the seat of House Talhoff, sitting on a slight rocky peninsula overlooking Lake Everstill. The largest settlement in the march --and the sake of the barony's name itself-- Langford-by-the-Lake is de jure trade capital of the region. Langford boasts the largest population and strongest military tradition within the march. Oakborough Perhaps considered the most scenic area of the march, Oakborough is by far the largest barony in Luytenburgh; its forest cover well over half the march's territory. As such, the people of Oakborough are known traditionally for their lumberjacks and woodworkers. Bermondstead is the seat of House Bermond, who are one of the oldest noble families within the kingdom. Highgate The most sparsely populated region within the march, Highgate is home to only a few fishing villages along Lake Everstill's coast. With most of its territory taken up by the rugged Scapa Hills of South-Central Luytenburgh, it is clear to see why the region is known as much for its rough people as its hilly landscape. House Lennox, who rules Highgate from the aptly named settlement of Highgate, are most notable for their stubborn refusal to allow any non-humans into their city. As such, Highgate doesn't enjoy the same trade benefits of other settlements within the march, despite its central location at a crossroads. Rockford The region making up the Easternmost land of the march, the Barony of Rockford is arguably the economic powerhouse of the region. Enjoying both a booming mining industry in its interior as well as plenty of fishing villages along Lake Everstill's coast, the Barons of Rockford have a longstanding tradition as players of the mercantile game, often utilizing their close proximity to Luyten Pass to open trade with Dwarves and Northern-folk alike. The barony is under control of Lord Byron of House Karstein, who is the man responsible for the current unrest within the greater march. The large town of Rockford is House Karstein's seat, and it is the de facto trade capital of the Northeastern corner of the Redridge province. Category:Redridge Mountains Locations Category:Places